DigiTales
by puzzlywuzzly
Summary: This is a collection of short stories involving the twelve Digidestined and their stay at the Digital Hotel. For the majority of them, the main plot is based of my sister's Digimon dreams, so if they seem a bit weird or random, that may be why. Originally, I was going to have them each on a separate story, but I decided to put them together for convenience. Enjoy.
1. DigiTale 1- The Prank

Tale I:

The Prank

It had been a pleasant day in the Digital World, thanks to the brand new Digital Hotel that Gennai had created, which the Digidestined were staying at during Summer vacation.

Yolei had spent the day hanging out with her friends, singing karaoke, and best of all, stuffing her face. But now it was getting dark and the Digidestined all retired to their rooms.

Yolei walked down the corridor and entered the large room that she shared with Mimi, Sora and Kari. The girls were all engaged in various uninteresting tasks: Mimi was braiding and un-braiding her hair, Sora was scribbling in a pink notebook and Kari was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What a great day!" Yolei said loudly.

The three girls all shifted their eyes to look at Yolei, still standing in the doorway.

"Yep," Sora agreed with a yawn. She quickly went back to writing in her notebook.

Yolei walked into the room further and bounced down on her bed. "Hey guys, so the boys will all be asleep soon. Whaddaya say we do something...interesting?"

"Interesting?" Mimi asked, looking with cross-eyes at the braid in front of her face.

"Yes," Yolei insisted. She reclined on her bed and crossed her hands behind her head.

"What exactly do you mean?" Kari asked.

Yolei sighed. "You guys are hopeless! I meant a prank on the boys."

The other girls exchanged glances. Sora and Kari looked a little worried.

"A prank? You're right, that would be interesting," Mimi replied.

Yolei sat up and nodded. "Yeah, but it has to be something great."

"Um...we could...turn the light off?" Sora offered.

"Wouldn't they already be off?" Kari asked.

"Oh, yeah."

"I know, we could turn the lights...on!" Mimi exclaimed.

Yolei considered. "Hmm...but then they would wake up and see it was us."

"True..." Mimi conceded.

"How about we sneak into their room and...and..." Yolei began.

"Whisper into their ears...?" Kari finished hesitantly.

At first, Yolei thought that sounded like a ridiculous idea. But the more she thought about it, the more ingenious it seemed. A devious smile spread across her face. "Kari, I love the way your mind works."

"Uh, what did I say?" Kari asked, looking a bit confused.

"We'll get them to admit their darkest secrets! And...give them terrible dreams!" Yolei exclaimed.

Mimi nodded slowly. "Sounds interesting enough. But...which room do we do it to?"

Yolei thought about it. The boys were split into two different rooms, one room holding Davis, TK, Cody and Izzy; the other holding Matt, Tai, Ken and Joe.

"I know exactly what to do..." Yolei said.

A few moments later, the girls sneaked down the dark hallway until they reached the room they had chosen.

"You guys ready?" Yolei whispered, her hand hovering over the doorknob.

Mimi nodded, and Sora and Kari did too, but more half-heartedly.

Using all of her stealth, Yolei opened the door a crack and slipped into the room. She waved the other girls inside and carefully shut the door.

Yolei squinted into the darkness, and barely escaped laughing. TK, Davis, Cody and Izzy lay sprawled out on their beds in ridiculous positions; Davis was hanging half-way off his bed and Izzy was typing in his sleep.

Yolei tiptoed up toward TK's bed, leaping over a bag carelessly strewn on the floor. She looked back toward the other girls, still standing by the doorway. Mimi gave her a thumbs-up.

Yolei leaned down and, hoping Kari was not listening, whispered into TK's ear,

"Hi, I'm Kari! I love you!"

TK shifted in his bed and smiled faintly. "That's okay, Kari," he mumbled, and held out his hands to hug the air. "I love you too!"

Yolei covered her mouth to suppress a snort of laughter. She wished she had brought a video camera.

She smiled back at the other girls, though Sora and Kari looked ready to run from the room. Yolei waved Mimi over, and the other girl quickly came to join her.

Yolei pointed at Davis, and Mimi nodded. Mimi then scurried past TK's bed and bent close to Davis's ear.

Yolei heard her softly whisper,

"Kari hates you."

Davis promptly opened his mouth and uttered a horrid scream, almost falling out of his bed as he thrashed out wildly.

Mimi and Yolei shared an amused look. Then Yolei pointed to Cody.

It appeared Mimi knew just what to do. After making her way over to Cody's bed, she knelt down and murmured, "Cody, your grandfather died."

Cody tossed and turned and began to groan. "No," he cried. "It can't be true..." Mimi stepped back as Cody began to sob in his sleep.

Mimi's expression was slightly pained at she looked back at Yolei.

Yolei shrugged, then motioned to Izzy and pointed at herself. Mimi nodded.

Yolei crept to Izzy's bed and said quietly in his ear,

"Izzy, you're computer exploded."

Izzy started mumbling, then he began yelling frantic phrases like, "Oh no!" and, "Stop!"

Yolei stepped back, snickering, and headed toward the door with Mimi in tow. Sora looked like she was about to fall asleep standing up, and Kari looked a bit disturbed.

Yolei tapped them both, pointed to the door, and rushed out.

They all hurried back to their room, where Yolei quickly slipped into bed and removed her glasses. She snuggled down into her covers and smiled, happily drifting off into a dreamless sleep...at first.

Izzy stared into blackness, then suddenly one single spotlight lit up what appeared to be a large stage right in front of him. Under the spotlight stood Mimi, who immediately started tap dancing rapidly, grinning down at Izzy.

Izzy stared up dizzily and suddenly...he woke up to someone staring down at him. Izzy jumped back a little, but calmed down when he realized TK wasn't a vicious reptile waiting to eat him.

"Izzy, are you awake?" asked Davis from his bed near the door.

"Yes," Izzy mumbled. "What's going on?"

"Well, I was having this great dream," TK began, "but then I woke up and saw Yolei running around the room. I thought I was just dreaming, so I went back to sleep."

"And I saw Mimi doing the same thing," Davis piped up.

"Well...I thought I saw Kari and Sora standing by the door...but it could've been a dream," Cody said.

"So...you think that the girls snuck into our room?" Izzy questioned groggily, trying to push the image of Mimi tap dancing out of his mind.

TK nodded.

"And you woke me up for...what reason?" Izzy asked impatiently.

"We can't let a little trick like that go so easily!" Davis said. "Right, guys?"

Izzy stared back blankly. Cody scratched his head. TK shrugged.

"Ugh!" Davis groaned. "Look, I'm sure this is all Yolei's idea. If we don't get her back, she'll be laughing at us for the rest of our lives, okay?"

"What will this involve?" Izzy asked tiredly, secretly hoping he wouldn't have to go back to sleep; he couldn't risk having another terrible dream.

"Um...you know...sneaking into their room...and stuff," Davis replied.

Izzy realized Davis probably wasn't the one to come up with a plan.

"Well, we could ask them questions in their sleep," TK suggested, somehow apparently interested in the idea. "And find out...you know, stuff."

"Yeah!" Davis cried. "Let's do it!"

Izzy sighed. "If you're going to rope me into this..."

"See, guys, I'm not such a bad plan-maker-upper after all," Davis said proudly.

Izzy rolled his eyes.

"Wait. I didn't...agree to this," Cody objected.

"Um, the rest of us are going," TK said, glancing around. "I wouldn't want to leave you here all alone."

"Fine," Cody sighed. "Don't expect me to enjoy it, though."

Izzy, Cody and TK followed Davis hesitantly down the hall toward the girl's room. Unfortunately, Davis didn't remember which room it was, so Izzy had to point it out to him.

"Right," Davis said. "Now don't make a sound."

He opened the door and snuck in, Izzy and the other boys following. The girls were sleeping peacefully in the dark, but Yolei starting yelling out random phrases in her sleep.

Cody jumped back, grabbing the door handle, but TK looked back at him and shook his head vigorously. Cody disappointedly joined the other boys again.

"Blue sushi!" Yolei yelled, then mumbled something about Hawkmon.

"Now's our chance," Davis whispered.

Izzy looked around the room. Perhaps, he thought, it would be a good idea to let TK and Davis handle the prank.

Davis had different ideas. "I'll go to Yolei, you guys each take a different girl."

"That sounded more awkward than it needed to," Izzy said under his breath.

Davis, obviously eager for revenge, quickly went over to Yolei's bed.

"He'll probably give her horrible nightmares," Cody said, looking over at Yolei. Before Davis could say anything, Cody rushed over and said the first thing that popped into his head,

"Uh, Ken loves you!"

Davis glared angrily at Cody, but didn't say anything. Yolei started to smile and giggle in her sleep. She mumbled something about a wedding in spring, and Davis looked over at Cody with a disgusted face.

Cody slunk sheepishly back over to where Izzy was standing.

Meanwhile, TK had went over to Kari.

"Kari, what do you think of TK?" he asked.

Kari stirred slightly in her sleep. "Hmm...he has a...strange hat..." she mumbled.

TK's eyes widened in horror. "Uh, what else?" he whispered.

"He's my best friend...he's sort of...cute..." Kari continued. "And he calls his Digimon...Potamon..."

TK stared blankly, not knowing what to think.

At another corner of the room, Davis decided to whisper something to Sora.

"Who is the most annoying person in the group?" Davis asked.

"Erm...Davis..." Sora mumbled promptly.

Davis's eye twitched as he scowled in fury.

Izzy, meanwhile, looked around the room and realized Mimi was the only girl who hadn't been whispered to. Summoning his courage, he crept over to where Mimi was sleeping.

"Mimi, why did you prank the boys?" he asked.

"Hm...it was funny..." Mimi muttered. "So funny...Davis's face...Izzy was screaming..."

That was all Izzy needed to hear. He turned to the door.

The boys headed back to their room soon after, Izzy feeling slightly disturbed. Had he really just pranked the girls? Perhaps he would wake up and it would all be a dream.

He glanced behind him, where TK was walking apart from the rest of the group.

"She...thinks I'm cute..." he mumbled with a dreamy look in his eye.

Izzy shuddered and turned back around. This had been the weirdest night ever.


	2. DigiTale 2- The Dance

Tai walked into the large, brightly lit room where most of the others were already waiting. For some reason, everyone had agreed to have a dance in the Digital Hotel, and they had all gotten dressed up for it.

Tai was wearing a dapper blue suit, though even with half a bottle of Matt's hair gel, he couldn't get his hair slicked down.

At once, he noticed Sora standing in the room wearing a short navy blue sleeveless dress, and unfortunately was already standing by Matt.

Then one of the Gennai guys appeared-Tai couldn't tell them apart-and said loudly, "Let the dancing commence!"

Immediately, loud orchestra music began playing all throughout the room. Tai realized this was his chance. If he didn't go over to Sora now, she would dance with Matt all evening!

He quickly rushed up and asked,

"Sora, do you want to dance with me?"

Unfortunately, Matt had said the exact same thing at the exact same moment. The two boys scowled at each other.

Sora laughed nervously. "Um...no need to get angry. How about I dance with Matt first, and Tai later?"

The way she said "later" gave Tai the impression it would be way later. "Okay, right," he said grudgingly. He didn't want to get angry in front of Sora.

As Matt and Sora danced off together, Tai was sure he saw Matt smiling smugly at him.

Cody looked around the dance floor. Matt and Sora were already dancing with each other.

"Well, it is a dance..." Cody muttered to himself.

He realized the only girl he would really want to dance with would be Yolei. Cody looked over to where she was standing talking to Kari, wearing a long golden dress. He noticed Ken was standing behind Yolei a short distance away, glancing back at her periodically, then pretending to be staring into space.

"I better do it now, or not ever..." Cody said to himself. Mustering his courage, he walked over to the two girls. Just as he was starting to say, "Yolei, would you care to dance with me?"

Ken appeared and cut him off. "Um, Yolei would you...care to dance with me?"

"Of course!" Yolei said happily, instantly rushing over and grabbing Ken's hand, not even noticing that Cody was standing there. Then they danced off together, Ken looking slightly awkward, but happy.

Cody sighed, then realized Kari was looking at him.

"Uh, I gotta go," Cody said, blushing and running off.

TK stood alone in the ballroom, staring over at where Yolei and Kari were standing. Well, mostly he was just staring at Kari. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said about him the other night, even if it had been in her sleep.

When Yolei danced away with Ken, TK realized it was the perfect opportunity to ask Kari to dance.

He walked up to her, noticing how pretty she looked in her short-sleeved pink and yellow dress.

A second later, Davis appeared from the other direction.

"Kari, do you want to dance with me?" both boys asked at the same moment.

"No fair, TE, I was here first!" Davis exclaimed, scowling in TK's face.

"No you weren't!" TK exclaimed. He couldn't help himself-he had been there first.

"That's enough," Kari said, ending the argument immediately. She smiled at TK. "Sure I'll dance with you, TK!"

TK didn't even notice Davis's angry shouts as he took Kari's hand and danced away with her. There were too many happy thoughts flooding his mind.

Joe was standing by a very unhappy Tai. While Joe tried to make pleasant conversation like, "The punch tastes really weird, don't you think?" all Tai could do was sigh and stare at Matt and Sora.

Finally Joe sighed. "Okay, I'm going to go dance..."

That got Tai's attention. Sort of. "Okay, good luck, Joe," he said. Then he lapsed back into silence.

Walking away, Joe noticed TK and Davis asking Kari to dance at the same time.

"That would sure be awkward," Joe laughed to himself.

Then he turned around and spotted Mimi, who was pretty much impossible to miss, wearing a pink floor-length princess-style dress with puffy sleeves. She looked like she was consoling Cody, who was attempting to run away.

Joe decided he would ask Mimi to dance, even though he was pretty sure when it came to dancing he had two left feet. Then he realized the only time he had

ever attempted was when his brother had tried to teach him how to cha-cha, and he had fallen into the garbage can. But Joe tried to put that memory behind him as he neared Mimi.

When he finally reached her, she was saying goodbye to Cody, who had finally managed to make his getaway.

"Oh. Wow," Joe said, watching the young boy rush away.

He felt like saying the phrase again when he turned around to face Mimi. He took a deep breath and asked,

"Mimi, do you want to dance with me?"

Joe looked over in surprise, as his voice seemed to be doubled at that moment. He realized Izzy was standing there, and he had asked the exact same question.

The two boys shared an awkward glance, then looked back to see what Mimi would say.

"Oh...wow...um..." Mimi looked like she didn't know what to say as she looked back and forth between Joe and Izzy.

"Um, we could do Rock Paper Scissors...?" Joe suggested.

Izzy shrugged.

"Rock Paper Scissors Shoot!" the boys said. They both got rocks.

"Rock Paper Scissors Shoot!" Unfortunately, they tied with paper.

"Rock Paper Scissors Shoot!" They both got scissors.

"Oh..." Joe laughed nervously. "A tie."

He was about to give up and tell Izzy he could have the dance, but at that moment Mimi said,

"Oh, I know what to do!"

She grabbed one of Joe's hands and one of Izzy's hands, and somehow Joe found himself doing Ring Around the Rosy with Mimi and Izzy.

_This is not how I imagined my dance,_ Joe thought. By Izzy's strange expression, he could tell the other boy thought the same.


End file.
